Gangsta Gangsta
Gangsta Gangsta es una canción de la banda de rap estadounidense, Niggaz With Attitude, grabada en el álbum Straight Outta Compton de 1988. Se puede escuchar en la radio West Coast Classics en Grand Theft Auto V. Letra Cube Here's a little somethin' bout a nigga like me never shoulda been let out the penititary Ice Cube would like ta say That I'm a crazy mutha fucka from around the way Since I was a youth, I smoked weed out Now I'm the mutha fucka that ya read about Takin' a life or two that's what the hell I do, you don't like how I'm livin well fuck you! This is a gang, and I'm in it My man Dre'll fuck you up in a minute With a right left, right left you're toothless And then you say goddamn they ruthless! Everwhere we go they say damn! N W A's fuckin' up tha program And then you realize we don't care We don't just say no, we to busy sayin' yeah! To drinkin' straight out the eight bottle Do I look like a mutha fuckin role model? To a kid lookin' up ta me Life ain't nothin but bitches and money. Cause I'm tha type o' nigga that's built ta last If ya fuck wit me I'll put a foot in ya ass See I don't give a fuck 'cause I keep bailin Yo, what the fuck are they yellin Gangsta, Gangsta! That's what they're yellin "It's not about a salary, it's all about reality" Gangsta, Gangsta! That's what they're yellin "Hopin you sophisticated motherfuckers hear what I have to say" Cube When me and my posse stepped in the house All the punk-ass niggaz start breakin out Cause you know, they know whassup So we started lookin for the bitches with the big butts Like her, but she keep cryin "I got a boyfriend" Bitch stop lyin Dumb-ass hooker ain't nuttin but a dyke Suddenly I see, some niggaz that I don't like Walked over to em, and said, "Whassup?" The first nigga that I saw, hit em in the jaw Ren started stompin em, and so did E By that time got rushed by security Out the door, but we don't quit Ren said, "Let's start some shit!" I got a shotgun, and here's the plot Takin niggaz out with a flurry of buckshots Boom boom boom, yeah I was gunnin And then you look, all you see is niggaz runnin and fallin and yellin and pushin and screamin and cussin, I stepped back, and I kept bustin And then I realized it's time for me to go So I stopped, jumped in the vehicle It's like this, because of that who-ride N.W.A. is wanted for a homicide Cause I'm the type of nigga that's built to last Fuck wit me, I'll put my foot in your ass See I don't give a fuck, cause I keep bailin Yo, what the fuck are they yellin? Gangsta, Gangsta! That's what they're yellin "It's not about a salary, it's all about reality" Gangsta, Gangsta! That's what they're yellin "He'll tell you exactly how he feel, and don't want a fuckin thing back" Cube Homies all standin around, just hangin Some dope-dealin, some gang-bangin We decide to roll and we deep See a nigga on Dayton's and we creep Real slow, and before you know I had my shotgun pointed in the window He got scared, and hit the gas Right then, I knew I has to smoke his ass He kept rollin, I jumped in the bucket We couldn't catch him, so I said fuck it Then we headed right back to the fort Sweatin all the bitches in the biker shorts We didn't get no play, from the ladies With six niggaz in a car are you crazy? She was scared, and it was showin We all said "Fuck you bitch!" and kept goin To the hood, and we was fin to Find somethin else to get into Like some pussy, or in fact A bum rush, but we call it rat pack On a nigga for nuttin at all Ice Cube'll go stupid when I'm full of eight ball I might stumble, but I won't lose Now I'm dressed in the county blues Cause I'm the type of nigga that's built to last If you Fuck wit me, I'll put my foot in your ass I don't give a fuck, cause I keep bailin Yo, what the fuck are they yellin? (Wait a minute, wait a minute, cut this shit) {Man whatcha gonna do now?} "What we're gonna do right here is go way back" (How far you goin back?) "Way back" "As we go a lil somethin like this" Here's a lil gangsta, short in size A t-shirt and Levi's is his only disguise Built like a tank yet hard to hit Ice Cube and Eazy E cold runnin shit MC Ren Well I'm Eazy E the one they're talkin about Nigga tried to roll the dice and just crapped out Police tried to roll, so it's time to go I creeped away real slow and jumped in the six-fo' Wit the "Diamond in the back, sun-roof top" Diggin the scene with the gangsta lean Cause I'm the E, I don't slang or bang I just smoke motherfuckers like it ain't no thang And all you bitches, you know I'm talkin to you "We want to fuck you Eazy!" I want to fuck you too Cause you see, I don't really take no shit let me tell you motherfuckers who you're fuckin with Cause I'm the type of nigga that's built to last If you Fuck wit me, I'll put my foot in your ass I don't give a fuck, cause I keep bailin Yo, what the fuck are they yellin? Gangsta, Gangsta! That's what they're yellin "It's not about a salary, it's all about reality" Gangsta, Gangsta! That's what they're yellin "He'll tell you exactly how he feel, and don't want a fuckin thing back" Video thumb|center|335 px Categoría:Canciones de West Coast Classics